Question: Daniel has rowed his boat for a total of $77$ kilometers since he started rowing daily. He has been rowing $11$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Daniel been rowing?
Explanation: The number of days that Daniel has been rowing is the total number of kilometers rowed divided by the number of kilometers rowed each day. $77\text{ kilometers} \div 11\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $77\text{ kilometers} \div 11\text{ kilometers per day} = 7\text{ days}$